BBoom BBoom
|year = 2018 |no_of_gold_moves=2 |dancer_gender(s) = / / |dance_mode = Trio |pictogram_color=Green/Orange/Yellow |glove_color=Light Blue/Pink/Orange |lyrics_color=Pink |codename=Bboombboom |original_game= ( Exclusive) }} "BBoom BBoom" by MOMOLAND is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are a trio of women. P1 P1 is a woman with blue hair accessorized with some orange and pink barrettes over an orange weave. She wears a green sailor's flap over a green top with dark blue details, pink overalls with one strap opened, and long orange sneaker heel boots with blue accents. P2 P2 is a woman with orange hair. She wears a baby blue top with a pink brasette over it. She has a yellow skirt and a long black pantyhose, along with blue high heel sneakers. She is accessorized with two orange bracelets on her left hand and has her hair styled in two small buns on each side. P3 P3 is a woman with purple pigtails and a blue beret. She wears a blue long sleeved sweater detailed with gold striped with holes cut at the shoulders over a black top, pink jeans with a turqoise belt and black vinyl heels. She is accessorized with gold large hoop earrings. Bboombboom jdup coach 1.png|P1 Bboombboom jdup coach 2.png|P2 Bboombboom jdup coach 3.png|P3 Background The background consists of many objects which are headphones, speakers, boomboxes, cassette tapes, Polaroid cameras, Polaroid photos, video game controllers, Tamagotchis, and Game Boys in patterns. There are symbols that appear along the objects which are stars and lightning bolts in different colors. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Dab to your left while lifting your right leg. Gold Move 2: Put your left hand on your hip and your right hand on your head. Bboombboom jdup gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Bboombboom jdup gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Trivia *The routine was leaked through a photo posted onto the Discord server showing the song in the menu. *The routine uses the beta version found in the files of Just Dance Unlimited. *On Versions 1.2 and 1.3, the song would appear at random on the Sweat Playlist menu with a placeholder square. If played, the game either crashes or ends the song giving you the avatar provided with the song if not achieved. **This also happens with Mayores, but only on Version 1.2, since it got added on Version 1.3. *The background and ambient sounds are reused in 1999 with some minor changes. Gallery Game Files Bboombboom_jdup_cover_generic.png|''BBoom BBoom'' Bboombboom jdup albumcoach.png|Album coach Bboombboom jdup albumbkg.png|Album background Bboombboom_p1_ava_updated.png|P1 s avatar Bboombboom_p2_ava_updated.png|P2 s avatar Bboombboom_p3_ava_updated.png|P3 s avatar In-Game Screenshots Bboombboom jdup menu v2.0.png|''BBoom BBoom'' on the menu (Version 2.0) Bboombboom jdup menu v2.1.png|''BBoom BBoom'' on the menu (Version 2.5) S5UE41-10.png|''BBoom BBoom'' on the menu (Version 2.7) S5UE41---32.png|''BBoom BBoom'' on the menu (Version 2.8) Bboombboom jdup routinemenu.png|Routine selection screen (Version 2.0) Bboombboom jdup routinemenu v2.1.png|Routine selection screen (Version 2.5) S5UE4ee1-33.png|Routine selection screen (Version 2.8) Bboombboom jdup coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen S5UeE41-34.png|Coach selection screen (Version 2.8) Bboombboom jdup score.png|Scoring screen Beta Elements bboombboom p1 ava.png|P1 s beta avatar bboombboom p2 ava.png|P2 s beta avatar bboombboom p3 ava.png|P3 s beta avatar Others JPEG_20190313_224251.jpg|Leak Bboombboom jdup v1.2 glitch.png|Glitch on Version 1.2 and 1.3 Videos MV MOMOLAND (모모랜드) BBoom BBoom (뿜뿜) BBoom BBoom - Just Dance Unlimited Party References Site Navigation Category:Leaked Songs Category:Songs added on Version 2.0 Category:Beta Songs Category:Trios Category:Songs on Just Dance Unlimited Party Category:Songs